


the Gays™ (in case you needed another IT group chat fic)

by lukas_skywalker



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), F/F, Group chat, M/M, Modern AU, Texting, group chat au, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_skywalker/pseuds/lukas_skywalker
Summary: [ tuesday @ 9:53 pm ]bitchie richie: if we were the teenage mutant ninja turtles, who would we all be???





	the Gays™ (in case you needed another IT group chat fic)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written/posted so be gentle
> 
> i apologize if they seem out of character sometimes??  
> also i'm sorry this is so short
> 
> i have no idea where i'm going with this

[ tuesday @ 9:53 pm ]

 

 **_bitchie richie_ ** _has added_ **_eddie K_ ** _,_ **_Stan_ ** _and_ **_billy boy_ ** _the group chat_ **_TMNT_ ** _._

 

 **bitchie richie:** if we were the teenage mutant ninja turtles who would we all be???

 **bitchie richie:** stan would obvs be raphael bc hes aggressive, sarcastic and has a deadpan sense of humor

 

 **eddie K:** um no, raphael is rebellious and stan is not

 

 **bitchie richie:** stan is jewish and then gay, how much more rebellious can u get???

 

 **billy boy:** why are u talking about stan like he’s not here

 

 **Stan:** Yeah wtf

 

 **bitchie richie:** shut

 

 **eddie K:** i feel like you’d be raphael richie bc youre definitely rebellious

 

 **billy boy:** i’m tellin’ you mom, i’m a thug

 **billy boy:** a rebellious child

 **billy boy:** my life be like oo-ah

 

 **bitchie richie:** BILL

 **bitchie richie:** I LOVE THAT VINE

 **bitchie richie:** but um u cant be rebellious when ur dad is neglectful and ur mom is an alcoholic

 **bitchie richie:** me being rebellious would mean me being an upstanding, good mannered citizen or smth

 **bitchie richie:** also im obviously michelangelo, the jokester and comic relief

 

 **billy boy:** yeah richie’s def michelangelo there’s no debate

 

 **Stan:** Yeah Richie is Michelangelo aka the most annoying ninja turtle.

 

 **billy boy:** STANLEY

 

 **eddie K:** true

 

 **bitchie richie:** BICTH

 

 **eddie K:** okay so now that we’ve established that richie is michaelorangelo who are the rest of us

 

 **billy boy:** MICHAELORANGELO

 **billy boy:** THAT’S THE BEST THING IVE HEARD ALL DAY

 

 **bitchie richie:** i, michaelorangelo

 

 **_bitchie richie_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_michaelorangelo_ **

 

 **_michaelorangelo_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_michelangelo_ **

 

 **billy boy:** would eddie be donatello

 **billy boy:** donatello always defends his fellow turtles

 **billy boy:** like my son edgar

 **billy boy:** and he’s the most peaceful ninja turtle

 

 **michelangelo:** eds?? PEACEFUL???

 

 **eddie K:** yeah wtf bill just bc i’m the smallest doesnt mean im the most peaceful

 **eddie K:** if anyone’s the most peaceful it’s probably u bill

 **eddie K:** and DON’T CALL ME THAT RICHIE

 

 **michelangelo:** i kinda think bill would actually be leonardo

 **michelangelo:** bc hes the leader

 **michelangelo:** and im still for stan being raphael

 

 **eddie K:** i dont think so

 **eddie K:** bc leonardo is described as being “the most serious, the most //spiritual//, the most disciplined”

 **eddie K:** aka stanley

 

 **billy boy:** i agree

 

 **michelangelo:** ok tru

 **michelangelo:** i guess ur right

 

 **Stan:** Thanks guys

 

 **michelangelo:** was that sarcastic

 

 **Stan:** For once, no.

 

 **_michelangelo_ ** _has changed_ **_Stan_ ** _’s name to_ **_leonardo_ **

 

 **michelangelo:**  ok two to go

 **michelangelo:** eddie  & bill

 **michelangelo:** donatello & raphael

 **michelangelo:** so basically: whos more rebellious/sarcastic/angry and whos smarter/calmer/softer

 

 **billy boy:** i mean,, eddie can be rlly soft

 

 **leonardo:** I agree, Eddie’s contact name in my phone is Soft Eddie™️

 

 **eddie K:** rEALLY STNALEY

 

 **billy boy:** stnaley

 

 **eddie K:** shut up

 

 **billy boy:** i amend my statement

 **billy boy:** eddie is a constant ball of anger so i vote that he should be raphael

 

 **michelangelo:** i agree eddie ur raphael

 

 **_michelangelo_ ** _has changed_ **_eddie K_ ** _’s name to_ **_raphael_ **

 

 **_michelangelo_ ** _has changed_ **_billy boy_ ** _’s name to_ **_donatello_ **

 

 **raphael:** exCUSE ME???

 

 **donatello:** wassup my green frends

 

 **leonardo:** Richie, this was a mistake.

 

 **raphael:** im NOT raphael

 

 **michelangelo:** edwin youre only further proving that ur raphael by being so angry

 

 **raphael:** leave me alONE trash face

 

 **michelangelo:** its trash *mouth

 

 **raphael:** sorry trashMOUTH

 

 

 

[ tuesday @ 11:24 pm ]

 

 **michelangelo:** i wonder if ppl ship any of the ninja turtles together

 **michelangelo:** if so,,, i would ship donatello and leonardo together and….

 **michelangelo:** michelangelo and raphael together

 **michelangelo:** ;)

 

 **raphael:** RICHIE THEYRE BROTHERS

 

 **michelangelo:** fuck

 

 **donatello:** RICHEJEKJKGEIGJSLF

 

 **leonardo:** I’m so disappointed in you, Richie.

 

 **michelangelo:** IM SORRY I FORGOT

 

 **raphael:** richie how do u forget something like that

 

 **leonardo:** Can you really blame him? He is the dumbest ninja turtle.

 

 **donatello:** STANELGEKYFF

 **donatello:** be nice!!

 

 **michelangelo:** wow leonardo is mEAN

 

 **leonardo:** Leonardo says go the Fuck to sleep.

 

 **raphael:** raphael agrees

 

 **michelangelo:** eds youve finally accepted the name !!

 

 **raphael:** just go to bed u incestuous idiot

 

 **michelangelo:** im insulted that u would call my lov for u “incestuous”

 

 

 

**_billiards [bill] > trash boy [richie]_ **

 

[ tuesday @ 11:31 pm ]

 

 **billiards:** gay much??

 

 **trash boy:** shut UP

 

 **billiards:** just tell raphael u love him already michaelorangelo

 

 **trash boy:** shut UPx2

 **trash boy:** u tell leonardo that U love HIM already donatellotubby

 

 **billiards:** shush

 

 

 

**TMNT**

 

[ tuesday @ 11:33 pm ]

 

 **raphael:** hmm then maybe you shouldnt have made us the teenage mutant ninja turtles richard

 

 **michelangelo:** ur right my eddie spaghetti

 

 **_michelangelo_ ** _changed their name to_ **_bitchie richie_ **

 

 **_bitchie richie_ ** _has changed_ **_raphael_ ** _’s name to_ **_eds_ **

**_bitchie richie_ ** _has changed_ **_leonardo_ ** _’s name to_ **_stank_ **

 

 **_bitchie richie_ ** _has changed_ **_donatello_ ** _’s name to_ **_billy boy_ **

 

 **_eds_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_eddie K_ **

 

 **_stank_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Stan_ **

 

 

 **the Gays** **™**

[beverly hills, billy boy, bitchie richie, eddie K, eggs benedict, mike wazowski, Stan]

 

[ wednesday @ 2:03 am ]

 

 **bitchie richie:**  tonight i made a group chat of the og four losers and made us the teenage mutant ninja turtles and it was a gay mistake on my part

 

 **beverly hills:** do u mean grave mistake??

 

 **bitchie richie:** that too

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to give me any suggestions or criticisms on how i could make this better, they are totally welcome! if you think stan, bill, richie or eddie should have been different ninja turtles, also let me know (maybe they'll reevaluate their choices)
> 
> i got the idea for them to talk about the ninja turtles from conversations i had w my friends in high school and from the six year old me that dressed up as raphael for halloween ?? 
> 
> also, i beyond a few ideas i have for the next chapter, i really have no idea where i'm going with this fic, so any suggestions or ideas would be great!!
> 
> sorry there was no mike and ben, and barely any bev! they will definitely be more involved in the next chapter!!
> 
> sorry if this was really terrible lol


End file.
